


Underground

by nariveri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dark Past, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Politics, Prostitution, Revenge, Rich widow sponsors the Survey Corps, Underground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nariveri/pseuds/nariveri
Summary: A thug turned soldier and a prostitute turned business magnate meet. Again.[Levi x OC]
Relationships: Levi & Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Rats

The smell of heavy rain invaded the main hall. It had been going strong for several hours already, so the soldiers of the Survey Corps were cooped up inside the old castle, most drinking or playing games, some napping through the bad weather, others reading, working out or studying - trying to better themselves for the expeditions to come.  
Commander Erwin sat in his office, two squad leaders and a messenger by his side.  
“Why would such a person want to meet with the leader of the Survey Corps? On a day like this to boot,” Hange Zoe wondered aloud, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall on the commander’s right side.  
“I’m afraid I don’t have the answer to your question,” the messenger bowed apologetically, “I only know as much as I’ve told you.”  
“Thank you, you may leave. A cadet will be waiting on the ground floor with some dry clothes and food for you,” the commander said evenly, nodding as the man bowed again and left the room.   
The blond rested his elbows on the desk, lacing his fingers thoughtfully. The messenger had been sent from a manor within Wall Rose which belonged to a very rich businessman. William Alden - the most famous vintner within the walls, though he was also well known for buying out smaller businesses, growing them and profiting incredibly off of them.

Rumor had it, William had gotten sick several months back. Whisper on the street - he was on his deathbed. So why then had this man requested a meeting with the commander of the Survey Corps?  
“Levi, what do you make of this?” the commander asked, his gaze sliding left to the man sitting casually on a couch by the wall.  
“Beats me,” the squad captain said with a shrug, though he’d been frowning since the moment that messenger had relayed the message.  
“We wait and see then,” the blond concluded, rising from his desk. The meeting would take place several hours later, after nightfall. For now he had to go and address his soldiers, give the orders for the week and so on.

Zoe watched the short man for a while, not saying anything as their superior left the room.  
“What is it, four-eyes?” the man barked, getting annoyed with both her staring and her silence.  
“Oh, nothing! Shall we go, too?”  
Levi got up and headed towards the door wordlessly. Apparently, he wasn’t aware of the mogul’s family situation. Zoe decided to keep it that way for the time being.

The two followed Erwin into the main hall. They passed orders on to their squad members and other captains while the commander addressed specific soldiers with specific requests. Levi had Petra fetch Eren and with him, as usual, came the rest of the 104th group.  
“Eren, you know where the people from the inside stand on the matter of your power,” Erwin began, watching Eren nod and Mikasa inch just a bit closer as he said it, “I will be in a meeting with one of the people who hold a lot of power within the walls, the council and overall industry tonight. During that time, you will be laying low in the opposite part of the HQ, guarded by members of Squad Levi,” the man explained calmly.

“Are they gonna try and take Eren?” Connie asked, standing on the boy’s left side.  
“Hopefully, no. We are, however, unable to exclude the possibility, as this is still a fresh issue and the man who has requested the meeting has never before reached out to the Corps. Because of that, we are taking precautions. I’m asking you to be alert, not alarmed.”  
“Yes, sir!”  
Erwin noticed how tense the girl next to the titan-shifter got. The others seemed almost as uneasy as she was.  
“The rest of you will go about your evening as usual. We do not seek to draw attention to where Eren will be,” he said. The soldiers seemed a bit disappointed with the decision, but accepted it obediently anyway.

* * *

A carriage arrived in front of the main entrance of the Alden manor, followed by two horse-drawn carts which came straight from one of the wine cellars. The butler exited first, holding the door open for his employer.   
Once she was outside he held her dress off the ground as she descended the stairs and helped her into the carriage.  
“I trust you’ve given our coachman the map to the castle,” the woman said to her butler as he followed her into the carriage, sitting across from her, silent and unimposing.  
“Yes, my lady.”  
“Good. Let us go then, I wouldn’t want to keep the handsome commander waiting,” she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

Her employee nodded, knocking on the carriage roof to signal that they were ready to head out. With a crack of a whip, the carriage started moving. The two inside remained silent, he checking that the door and windows were closed properly, not wanting his lady to catch a cold, she staring through the window into the darkness, the world nothing but a blur as they rode towards their destination. The previously abandoned castle and current HQ of the Survey Corps was definitely not easy to find, hidden by the woods and the rain. Thankfully, the driver she’d hired was an experienced man, capable of reaching a destination even if no road led to it. 

Her butler stepped out of the carriage first, opening an umbrella for the lady and offering her a hand. Several soldiers stood in front of the castle entrance, watching her exit the vehicle elegantly. The woman reveled in their shock, jaws falling open when she stood up straight, leaving it to her servant to keep the dress off the mud. It must’ve been a very long time since those soldiers last saw a woman dressed so provocatively. Her dress was big and adorned with ruffles, black and gray. The sweetheart neckline showed off quite a bit of cleavage but only at certain angles, as she had a luxurious black shawl over her shoulders and part of her chest. It flowed down her back to her hips. The front of the dress only reached to about mid-thigh, longer on the sides and towards the back so that a bit of it dragged along the floor behind her as she walked. She wore black boots with a tall heel - the woman was only average in height but she liked being able to look down at the powerful men she’d been dealing with lately.

“Evening, boys.” She smiled at the group by the entrance sweetly, taking great pleasure in the way their eyes get wider and wider the more of her they saw and took in. “Would you point me in the direction of your commander’s office?”  
The group outside consisted of squad members who’d been with the Corps for a while - loyal, trustworthy - but even with all their experience and preparedness, the sight of a beautiful woman dressed in such clothes when they were expecting a limping old man at best, came as quite a shock. The first one to recover was Rogers.

“Ahem, yes, come this way, please,” he said, heading into the castle, the two guests following closely.  
Her butler, especially compared to her, was dressed so plainly one could almost overlook him standing next to the mistress. Head to toe in elegant black clothes, a black backpack slung over his shoulder, resting by his right hip. He followed the woman without a word, understood orders from even the smallest gestures of hers and executed them flawlessly - whether they were helping the woman up the stairs, taking care of her dress, keeping her shawl away from the candles which lit their way or anything in between. From what Rogers could see, he must’ve been her servant for many years. The two moved in effortless synchronisation.  
“Commander,” Rogers called, having knocked on the door of the man’s office.  
“Enter.”

The woman didn’t hesitate for a second, entering the room like she owned it, her presence demanded attention.  
“Good evening, commander Erwin Smith, it is a great pleasure to finally talk to you,” she said politely, going as far as to do a little curtsy while her butler bowed at the waist. If the commander was surprised to see her and not William Alden, he didn’t show it.   
“Good evening. The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Alden,” he said evenly, bowing his head. The moment she straightened out was when he noticed something a bit shocking. Not anything about the woman, but the way his strongest soldier tensed in her presence. Levi Ackerman was seldom tense, especially around civilians. He was the type of man who wouldn’t bat an eye in the presence of the king himself, yet the moment their visitor stood straight he seemed ready to lunge at the slightest indication of trouble.

Erwin pushed that observation to the back of his mind for the time being, offering the woman a seat instead.  
“Feel free to call me Valerie, commander, “ her lips stretched into a charming smile, “I hope you will accept a little present. I’ve personally picked it out.” As if on cue, her butler pulled a large bottle of wine from his bag and carefully placed it on the commander’s desk. “One of our most treasured bottles, older than you and I combined. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on it,” she said merrily.  
“Thank you very much, I will be sure to open it on a memorable occasion,” Erwin said politely. “And to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?”

Levi noticed it the moment she walked in. He wasn’t sure at first, but when she stood up straight and he got a good look at her, he knew. She was from the underground. Her wardrobe, saccharine voice and overly expressive face were a nice facade, but as someone who’d spent a good chunk of his life in that hell he recognised the posture of a rat, ready to bolt momentarily. Her skirt was long enough not to give away how she kept her legs slightly bent, evenly distributing her weight in order to be able to quickly react to a threat from any side, yet not so long as to be a problem in a fight or while running. The back of it was detachable - a good trick he’d seen many a female thief use, let the opponent grab onto it to give them a false sense of security, just enough for them to slow down, before detaching it and sprinting away. Her shawl was folded innocently enough, but upon closer inspection it was definitely from a very hard-to-cut-through material and long enough to tie one’s wrists and ankles together or strangle with. 

She kept her hands relaxed, but fingers slightly bent, never holding one with the other - in combination with her alertness _that_ might’ve been so she would be ready to grab a weapon. Levi immediately assumed she kept a knife or two either in the ruffles or strapped to her thighs - the cleavage drew attention from the legs, though her exposed lower thighs drew a fair bit of attention as well, so maybe the ruffles or the boots then. Her gaze shifted casually enough, but if followed closely one could tell she was looking around for escape routes, potential weapons and valuables. Old habits die hard. Her eyes only ever lingered and only for split seconds on the windows, the sharp objects such as the commander’s quill and the open space in the room, probably estimating how much of it there was, in the event of a tussle.

Rats always recongised one another, so he was almost certain she’d noticed him as well. The way she innocently kept her eyes on the commander told him the chances were 50:50. Even the way she’d sat down had been an easy, fluid movement - the woman was no stranger to getting physical. The captain could almost bet that her straight back and flat stomach were not the work of a corset, but of lean muscle and tense preparedness to move.

“I apologise for this sudden request, the weather today is far from ideal for a productive meeting and I’m sure you’d had other things in mind for your evening, but I’m afraid I had to talk to you as soon as possible,” the woman began, both face and hands expressive, though Levi doubted any of it was unchoreographed. The commander only nodded, his impassive gaze unchanging. “My poor husband, you see, is quite unwell.” Even with that much context, Erwin was starting to see what the whole thing was about. When the captain glanced at Hanji, she didn’t seem too suspicious and part of him understood, the woman acted the part of a teary-eyed wife almost naturally. Almost.

“I'm afraid he might pass soon. God forbid, but when he does - it’s up to _me_ to protect his legacy,” Valerie said, shaking her head in distress.  
“I see. I’m very sorry to hear that. I assume you would like the Survey Corps to assist you in some way,” the commander said evenly. Just as he did, he saw it. The glint behind the fake tears filling her eyes. He knew it well, saw it in every powerful man in the land.   
“You are as perceptive as my husband always described you to be, commander,” she mumbled, nodding slowly. The butler handed her a handkerchief which she used to press against her eyes, one at a time, never leaving herself blind. Along with the fake tears, gone was the distressed young wife act. Giving the handkerchief back to her butler, she looked at the commander with the eyes of a predator, having probably realised that Erwin Smith wasn’t one to fall for emotion, fake or otherwise.

“Seeing as my husband left everything to _me_ , I would like to make a deal with you, commander." Zoe noticed the way Valerie Alden spoke of the supposedly ill man as if he were already dead. “His place in the council is currently empty and according to the rules, I cannot inherit it as I will everything else. A new council member is up for election. I need support of at least two out of three military branch leaders to qualify.” The woman’s posture changed from humble, kind little woman, to confident and aggressive negotiator. Her tone lost all the sweetness and became one of cold, hard facts.  
“MP are bought easily, flash them some gold and they start foaming at the mouth.” Everything about her as she spoke was too familiar to Levi, it screamed underground. “You, commander, on the other hand seem more like a practical man. I offer you monthly financial support for as long as the wine company doesn't go bankrupt and of course, my personal support in the council." Having said her piece, Valerie leaned back, watching the blond man as if she could see into his soul.

Erwin Smith was no fool, the deal was a bit too good. That much money and her support in the council. If she needed to be in the council that badly, what was she planning to do with that power? The Survey Corps were never the most popular of military branches, especially not the most well-funded and not particularly well liked either. He wanted the money, his soldiers struggled more than any other and not only on expeditions, but before accepting the carrot, Erwin needed to know more about the stick.  
“As honoured as we are, I must ask, why? Why not go to the Garrison?”  
“Your HQ was closer,” Valerie responded with a shrug. Erwin could tell practiced nonchalance apart from true nonchalance.  
“For you to offer your sponsorship as well as your support in the council - I must ask myself what it is that you stand to gain that makes you willing to give up so much.”  
A moment of silence followed, the woman watched him, seemingly contemplating something - possibly her plan, possibly his trustworthiness. With a soft sigh, Valerie leaned forward again and her gaze seemed sincere for the first time.

“You see, commander, I crawled my way out of hell, with just this body.” The woman looked down at her hands, a small smile curling her lips. “I saw the sun and breathed air for the first time and it was incredible. There was _so much_ to do and see.” Her eyes returned to Erwin. “Then years passed. I've seen and done everything there is to do here and I found myself so very bored. I want to go further. And the only ones who can take us further are you."  
The commander believed that, but there were still unanswered questions.  
“Why the council then?”

Valerie crossed her arms with a huff and leaned back in her chair, a bit of annoyance showing in her expression.  
“I'm afraid that even with your skill and my money it will take you a while to free us of these walls. With that in mind I've decided on a little side project to keep me entertained. Hopefully by the time I set that in motion you will have reclaimed Wall Maria. _That_ would simply be icing on the cake.” She grinned wickedly, fingers of her right hand drumming on her left arm.  
“Wall Maria?”  
“Yes. Too many of our people have died over the past decade. Once the wall is reclaimed, there will be fields and mountains with mines and many other spaces in need of workers. Those who have settled in on the inside will be reluctant to leave, some of them will refuse. We’ll need people to repopulate the area. I can provide the people, so long as I have a say in the council.”

Had Levi been a man of less self-control, he would’ve gasped. Judging by his expression, Erwin was on the right track, but Levi had already arrived at the conclusion. The underground. She planned to bring the rats up, let them roam free and make their homes behind the reclaimed wall.  
“Even with a vote in the council, do you really think you can do that?” the captain spoke in his usual, harsh way, drawing her attention.  
Valerie turned her head slowly, a coquettish air about her as she smirked, those dark brown eyes shiny with mischief and determination.  
“I was told a woman like me could never _run_ , let alone _own_ a business. Now I own a quarter of Wall Rose and as much of Sina… _I have a way of getting what I want_. A spot in the council is all I need to start.”

Her eyes narrowed the slightest bit, a playful change of expression, like an almost wink, before she turned to look at the commander again.  
“I’m a woman of my word, commander. _Manus manum lavat._ As long as you support me, I’ll support you. I know you to be a rare man who sticks to his moral code, a man who cannot be bought, unlike, for example, the Military Police commander.” The woman crossed her legs and lifted her chin in an almost royal way. “Bought loyalty means nothing to me, as it can aways shift to someone richer. Work with me and I will earn your loyalty. Mine, like yours, cannot be bought, because, as you’ve realised, I don’t care for riches. I have a dream, an _ambition_ and you, commander, seem like a man of ambition yourself. I came here to make a deal. Will you take it?”  
Erwin closed his eyes momentarily, leaning back a bit as he inhaled slowly. Valerie watched him with an expression which gave away no emotion.

Opening his eyes, the commander rose from his chair and offered her a hand.  
“I look forward to your support.”  
The left corner of her lips curled up as she did the same, taking the man’s hand in a firm handshake.  
“Likewise. Robert.” At the sound of his name, the butler swiftly pulled some papers out of his bag and handed them to his employer. “I’ve taken the liberty of having my people draw up a sponsorship contract. Take your time to look over it, Robert will, in the meantime, with your permission, bring in a gift I’ve brought as a sign of my appreciation,” the woman said, sitting down again after handing the papers to the commander.  
“Of course. Hanji, see to it that our men provide any help Mrs. Alden’s employees might need.”

Hanji nodded, following the butler out of the room and down the hallway, as the commander sat down and started reading through the contract.  
“I trust you will find the amount acceptable,” Valerie drawled, smiling coyly at the man when he looked up from the paper.  
“Quite generous,” Erwin commented, only slightly surprised by the numbers written in the contract.  
“In the Alden family, we take care of our own. Of course, I can never provide you the luxury of Military Police or the king’s private guards, but the Survey Corps will not want for decent food, equipment or transportation while under my wing.”  
“I do not doubt your words, but I do find myself, once again, questioning your intentions. Is it not the rule among the rich that one does not stay rich by giving?”

“It is.” She smiled pleasantly. “But I’m not the rich. I’ve had nothing and now I have everything. I readily admit that it is all thanks to my dear William, but my husband and I are hardly the same. If you hesitate to sign, I can give you up to a few days to ask around - I take care of mine - employees, family, business partners. I _am_ rich, but I am not _the rich_. I have money, but don’t come from it. And I only deal with people I can trust, thus here I am. I’ll send a messenger in two days, hopefully you will have decided whether or not to trust me by then.”  
She got up slowly, offering her hand for another handshake.  
“It’s been a pleasure, thank you for your time.”  
Erwin nodded, shaking her hand and glancing at Levi.

“Captain Levi will walk you out,” he said calmly, going back to the contract.  
“Oh my, you sure do give me the royal treatment, commander. Many thanks.” Her dazzling smile did nothing for Levi. He didn’t budge, didn’t let his guard down, not even for a second, as he followed her out of the room, then led the way back outside. Their descent to ground level was quiet save for the cheers of soldiers who were no doubt still carrying the crates full of wine bottles inside. It almost made her smile.  
They arrived at the entrance a moment latter and Valerie halted, looking around for her butler. As if summoned by her thoughts, the man appeared at her side almost immediately.  
“My lady.” He bowed politely, walking around the woman to pick the back of her dress up and off the floor.  
“You’ve delivered the presents, yes?”  
“Yes, my lady.”  
“Very good.”

She turned to look at captain Levi one last time. He stood by the wall on her right, leaning casually though she could tell how tense his body actually was. Rats. Takes one to know one.  
“Thank you, captain. I hope I’ll have the pleasure of your company again,” Valerie said enticingly, almost chuckling at his perfectly controlled expression of disinterest and curt nod. “Let us go, Robert. There’s work to be done.”  
Levi watched them get into the carriage and disappear into the night, displeased with the uncomfortable feeling he couldn’t shake off. The feeling that he’d seen her before.

* * *

Alright, so this is my first SNK story (I have so many unfinished ones kill me) and the **next update** will be on **Monday the 17th**. Thank you for reading, leave any thoughts you have in the comments and see you in the next chapter~!


	2. Rich men

The subterranean city beneath Mitras was living hell. The Sun never reached much farther than the staircases, the air was hot and thick with the most unpleasant of smells - from rotten flesh to mold and waste so foul and toxic not even the large rats which merrily traversed the markets and squares would go near it. Bugs and all sorts of crawling nightmares were a dime a dozen, oppositely fresh food and clean water hard to come by. There was always just enough to survive - if you knew how to get by - just enough. Barely enough.

Valerie’s earliest memory was of an afternoon with her grandmother. She had lived above almost all her life, lived a good life too, a maid on a rich man’s estate. Rich men were ruthless, she would tell Valerie, they are people you should never tell no. That must’ve been why grandmother had had that affair with him. She got sent to the underground for it. Maybe no would’ve been better. Would’ve hurt less. Valerie used to think about that story a lot when she was young. There were no toys, no friends, mother worked all day and came home in a less than ideal mood, so little Valerie was left to her own devices. Rich men are people you should never tell no. What a peculiar rule.

She didn’t know what her mother did that allowed her to bring back bread and water, grandmother never wanted to talk about it. All she ever talked about was the world above. It sounded so surreal, Valerie had for a chunk of her life really thought the old woman was just making it up. Some time around her twelfth birthday - no one ever told her the exact date, but it was some autumn day probably - mother didn’t come back from work. Valerie wasn’t surprised. She didn’t even cry. Grandmother sent her out to find work so they wouldn’t starve. She became a shoemaker’s apprentice. Mr. Darley was a nice old man - he gave her candy and patted her head, he even said he’d marry her when she was old enough. She didn’t know how terrifying those promises really were back then.

Mr. Darley was in debt though. Valerie didn’t know the word, she didn’t know many words, but that must’ve been one of the hard ones, only adults ever used it. Big angry men came in the shop one day and started yelling and breaking things. Valerie covered her ears and hid in a corner, hoping to go unseen until the end of their argument. Then she was pulled forward by her hair and a big man picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. They carried her away, even though she reached out to Mr. Darley he just turned away and started cleaning up. They brought her to a run down building, draped in rugs and fabrics of bright colours. She didn’t know how to read, but one of the men said it was called ‘Velvet touch’. She didn’t know the word ‘velvet’ but ‘touch’ made her stomach queasy.

“And what the fuck am I supposed to do with her? Huh!? You should’ve taken his fucking kneecaps, one measly girl isn’t enough payback!” a man outside the closet they’d locked her in shouted at the others.  
“Of course not, the kid earned him a few more days. Give it another year or so and she’ll be making us money like the other girls. A few days for years of money is a win for us and if he doesn’t have the next payment, then he won’t be walking.”  
“Fine. She his daughter or what?”  
“I don’t think so, boss. He didn’t even try to take her back.”  
“Hmm… Well if she has any family I don’t wanna hear it, get rid of them, she’s our errand girl for now. Feed her something, she needs to fill out, we have too many flat-chested, bony ones already.”  
“Yes, boss.”

They gave her bread and water, she washed towels and very tiny, often ripped pieces of clothing, carried things, cleaned rooms and went shopping. By the time they started talking about ‘her auction’, there wasn’t much innocence left in Valerie. She was aware of it all - what the girls did, who made them and for how much, who the customers were, how they chose girls and how the pimps and their henchmen worked. She needed to run, that much was clear. So instead of going to get Bobby’s cigars, she ran home, or at least where she remembered that house being. Someone else lived there now, her grandmother was nowhere to be found. Valerie ran to Mr. Darley’s shop. It was no longer there. Mother and grandmother were gone, Valerie was left alone.

She ran and hid and ran and hid, switched jobs every month to escape the men looking for her, but having lived more than half her life in the four walls of their house unaware of the harsh world outside, Valerie didn’t stand a chance. They found her rather quickly and her auction was scheduled. There were two other ‘new girls’ in front of her. Bobby, the boss was out in the hall, no doubt surrounded by both the regulars and the niche perverts who liked young ones or virgins, or both. Valerie couldn’t see anything because of the curtain which separated the hall and the little room they were waiting in, surrounded by tall, scarred, muscular men.

“Welcome, everyone. Tonight is a special night! Three new girls start today - three lovely girls, all yours for a reasonable price. First up - Rani!”  
A girl around Valerie’s age was pushed into the main hall of Velvet touch, hands bound behind her back. She shivered in the cold, dressed in skimpy lingerie like the other two. Valerie did her best to turn her ears off and think about something - anything - else as the bidding started. She only snapped back to reality when the man behind her slapped her behind roughly, growling “You’re up, princess.”

“Finally, the real treat for tonight, get your wallets ready for - Lilith!”  
Right, Lilith. Boss had decided that would be her name. ‘Valerie? Too weak, no mystery to it, no appeal.’ She was pushed forward through the curtain, in front of the boss in the middle of the circle of customers. They looked like beasts to her, drooling, panting beasts rather than people. Bobby held her by the back of her neck, made her bow, no doubt hoping to show off her cleavage even more and raise the price. Valerie knew why she was the last one. Although they were all fed just as little, she happened to grow in ‘good places’, so even with her easily visible ribs on display there was still ‘something to grab’, as Bobby would put it. He shouted a number and the bidding started, the whole thing made her so sick to her stomach, the girl felt numb. Numb. So numb.

That day might as well have been her birthday, because she remembered the date and everything about it down to the most disgusting, terrifying details. It might as well have been her birthday because that day she died. Valerie died, the girl and all her innocence, and Lilith was born. From time to time, her grandmother’s voice popped up in her mind. _Rich men are people you should never tell no._ Every time she thought about it Valerie came to a different conclusion. Some day she realised that it’s not that you _shouldn’t_ say no, it’s that you _can’t_. A different day, she realised that it’s not that you _shouldn’t_ say no, it’s that even if you _do_ , nothing will change. Every time she remembered those words Valerie found another answer, each as horrible as the previous. _Rich men are people you should never tell no._

“My lady, we have arrived.” Robert’s calm voice pulled her out of the too-vivid memories and she nodded, eyes coming back into focus to take in the picture of her home.  
“Good thing I _am_ a rich man,” Valerie said to herself, almost smiling as she took her butler’s hand and got out of the carriage.  
“Pardon, my lady, I didn’t quite catch that.”  
“I said prepare some food for out coachman, a good drink of wine and a warm bed, along with his payment of course.” The man in question glanced at her with wide eyes, right hand still idly petting a horse’s neck. He quickly bowed and started thanking her. Valerie dismissed him with a nod, before speaking to her butler again.   
“I’ll be in my room, don’t bother me unless you have to.”  
“Yes, my lady.”

The halls of her castle-like house were empty that late at night, quiet, peaceful. The woman let that calm seep into her body as she made her way to the master bedroom slowly. It was all hers. It would be. She pushed the heavy door open carefully, so as not to wake her sleeping husband. William Alden, a rich man from a rich family, a businessman, a shark among the rich, but at his core a lonely old man. Old enough to be her father.  
“Val? Val is that you?” He coughed softly, searching for her in the dark.  
“Yes, my love. I’m sorry I woke you. How are you feeling?”  
Valerie sat next to him on the bed, taking his hand gently into the both of hers.

“Where have you been, Val? You know I don’t sleep that well these days-” Another coughing fit interrupted his words and Valerie caressed his wrinkly face gently as the shudders passed through him. It was one of those very hard to diagnose things, a thing in the brain, a thing people die of. The medicine as it was behind the walls, couldn’t do much more than open his skull and try to poke around and take something out if it seems suspicious. William didn’t want it.  
“Val? Val is that you?” These days he was easily distracted and increasingly forgetful.  
“Yes, my love, I’m here. I was finishing up the papers for your new vineyard,” Valerie said softly, leaning down to kiss his forehead.  
“The, the vineyard, yes, yes. Oh, my angel Val, you are my angel. What would I do without you?”

These days he was forgetful enough to sign things without much persuasion. Things such as contracts or a will. Still, Valerie was driven, not heartless. They had the palace doctor come over every week as well as any time William got a lot worse in a short period of time. She didn’t hate her old husband. In fact, Valerie had been ready to wait for him to die naturally, decades if necessary. After all, William Alden was a man of many skills - he taught her how to write and read, how to do business, draw up contracts or hide assets, how to deal with the rich, how to take over businesses and profit with very little effort. She taught him things too, most of them in the bedroom - having never know much more than that - but other things as well. For him she’d eavesdropped on important conversations, pickpocketed couriers, forged signatures and even seduced a few of his ex business partners. Her skills weren’t up to par with those who’d been actual thieves or robbers in the underground, but above, they were more than enough.

Valerie didn’t hate her husband. If anything she was fond of the man, they were both scum, but they used each other so well, she couldn’t really complain. A different man would’ve had her sign a prenuptial agreement, would’ve forbidden her to meddle in his work, would’ve had an affair and kicked her out or worse - sent her back down. William was fair for the most part, as long as she was obedient he let her have some freedom, hired tutors for her and even took time out of his day to teach her. He bought her lavish dresses and jewelry to show her off at social functions and she stayed by his side, pretty and proper, obedient as a dog.

His illness wasn’t something she could’ve caused, the doctors proved as much, just her increasing luck. It was more likely bad karma coming for him for taking a seventeen-year-old as a wife, but Valerie liked to think it was just her luck improving.  
“Let’s go to sleep, my love, you’ve had a long day.”   
Valerie kissed his cheek gently, tucked him in like a child and rose from the bed slowly. Quietly she crept around the bed, took off her clothes, pulled on a silk nightgown and slid into bed next to the now snoring man. Facing away from him made the snoring seem quieter, only slightly easier to fall asleep like that, but the view of her dresser reminded her of it, the object she wanted to give back to him. To humanity’s strongest soldier, captain Levi of the Survey Corps.

* * *

Levi never slept much, an insomniac by definition and then some. He flipped through reports and requests, mission plans and strategy descriptions, annoyed at his own lack of focus. Something about the woman, something. It wouldn’t let him have a moment of peace. Not a single moment without that itching discomfort of not being able to recall anything no matter how hard he tried, yet feeling like there was something important that had slipped his mind entirely.  
“Bullshit,” he spat, annoyed, leaning back and away from the desk for a moment. Glancing through the window to his right, Levi noticed it was almost dawn. He was due for his few hours of slumber. His body relaxed, right there on the chair, chin falling to his chest as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes tightly. Fickle things, memories, they only come once you’ve decided to let go of them.

* * *

Levi was returning from the market, having eavesdropped on a number of conversations, gathering intel, when a slim, pale body caught his eye.  
A girl in an alley behind a brothel was hugging herself, thin arms shaking as she stood on the cold ground with bare feet. She was only wearing a cheap neon purple corset and the panties which came with it. Her legs were littered with bruises and scars, some of them Levi recognised as burn marks from those big, nasty cigars, some as precise cuts, made most likely by a pocket knife. There were finger shaped bruises above her breasts, on the sides of her neck and there seemed to be dried blood around her fingernails and a few of her toes. The heavy makeup did little for her fatigue, he could tell by her blood shot eyes and big undereye bags that she was exhausted. She'd probably come out to stand in the cold in between customers so as not to pass out. They did all sorts of disgusting, cruel things to her when she was awake, god forbid she ever passed out during work.

Her fingernails dug into the skin of her upper arms as she released a shaky breath, a white puff of warm air separating slowly from her lips and disappearing into the cold night. Levi had seen many a woman in such a state, quite a few in even worse ones, but never someone he knew. Granted, he didn't really _know_ her, not very well at all, not like Isabella and Farlan, but he did know her. He'd spoken to her, she'd smiled at him some years ago. She used to smile quite a lot back then, waving at him from the one low window of her house which used to be right next to his group’s, before her grandmother would pull her back inside for a scolding. A shiny-eyed, malnourished little thing, like any other child in the town, except for that stupidly innocent, wide smile. Levi knew that there was nothing he could do for her - killing her pimp wouldn't make much of a difference, another would claim her and she would end up back in the enchanted circle. She knew that too, otherwise she would've done it herself. Once she'd been marked as a prostitute that was it, at least until a rich man bought her or her pimp sold her to settle a debt or something.

The man realised he'd been staring for quite a while, though she didn't seem to have noticed. He didn't expect her to, not in that state. With a sigh he found his legs moving, making his way towards her slowly. She couldn’t have been more than sixteen.  
As he came to a stop right next to her the girl suddenly snapped out of it, looking up at him immediately. The fear in her eyes and the way she wrapped her arms around herself tightly made him feel an upsetting emotion he couldn't quite put a finger on. He didn’t expect her to remember him, after all she was much younger back when they were neighbours.

"O-Oh, um..." She stuttered, eyes darting around rapidly, body tensing a bit. Levi assumed she was used to being approached violently, by both her pimp and the customers probably, and seeing her ready to run at the sight of him was no surprise. With a body like hers, she could’ve been forced by a stranger in an alley at some point too.  
"Here," he said curtly, shrugging off his coat and draping it haphazardly over her shaking shoulders.  
"Huh? Oh, you don't have to-" the girl mumbled as he turned to leave. Pulling the coat closer she watched him go, no more words exchanged between them. It was a rare kindness from the most unexpected of strangers. Valerie felt a warmth - different from the one the coat provided - bubble up inside her. It was a strange feeling she'd never felt before.

"Lilith!? Where the fuck are you, your 6 O'clock will be here any minute!" her pimp howled from inside the building, making her jump in her spot. She hurriedly went back inside, doing her best to hide the coat from view as she ran towards her locker in the back. She shoved it among her things, making sure to leave it on the bottom so it wouldn't get stolen while she finished with work for the day.  
"There you are, do you not hear me calling bitch?! Go to your room before I break both of your fucking legs!" her pimp, who'd appeared at the door, growled as he pulled on her hair roughly and shoved her towards the door.  
She stumbled and put her hands out just in time to avoid falling on her face. Having caught herself she broke into a run, towards the hall and up the stairs, the girl quickly went to the filthy little room where she would wait for her 6 O'clock client. 

Valerie sat on the bed with a sigh, some of the bruises on her legs still stung and the cigar burn from her last client wasn't numb yet. She wondered if Lisa had any of that herbal ointment left, just as a man entered.  
"Ohoho, Lilith, baby, look at you waiting like a good little girl for once. Let's have some fun today, eh?" The large butcher grinned obscenely, rough hands already reaching for her skimpy clothes. She exhaled shakily, going into that numb headspace she'd made up to cope with it all.

In that headspace she was not only numb to the abuse and the pain the client was inflicting - she would only start to feel it after he was gone and she was back in the real world - but she was also like a third party in the room. Almost out of her body, almost like a sick voyeur, watching from the corner rather than participating even as she did what she was told to, as she grit her teeth and remained obediently still when things were done to her. That detached headspace allowed her to feel like it wasn't real, like it wasn't happening to her, like it was all a very bad dream. A dream she would wake up from after he was gone, left only with the humiliation and pain to remind her it was all very real.


	3. Versatile

“Robert, send a messenger to the Survey Corps HQ,” Valerie said, taking a sip of water in between bites of her breakfast.  
“Today, my lady?”  
“Yes. He will have the signed documents by this afternoon.”  
“Right away.”

The butler exited the dinning room with long strides, Valerie’s favourite maid stepping in just as he stepped out, with a pitcher of lemonade.  
“Would you like some lemonade, my lady?”  
“Thank you, Mylah, I’m good. Save some for William though, put a teaspoon of that honey I bought last week in every cup, he isn’t eating much, but will need the energy. William hasn’t gone out for a walk this month. I’ll go with him this afternoon.”  
“Yes, my lady.”  
Mylah, formerly known as Rani, was her closest friend and head maid, second in authority over staff to Robert only, first when the other was out on business.

Mylah and Robert were her wedding gift. William had told her she could bring family if she had any, so she did exactly that. An unlucky girl and the quiet, too compassionate henchman, they were all the family she’d had.  
Valerie’s fingers traced absent-mindedly over her lower stomach and she lost her appetite. With a click of her tongue, the woman rose from her chair and headed to the study. There were still things to do and loose ends to take care of while her husband was still alive.

* * *

  
“Sir, there’s a messenger from the Alden manor!”  
Erwin looked up from the table, in the middle of a meeting with the squad captains.  
“Send him to Arlert.”

Armin was in the dinning hall, sitting at a table with the rest of the cadets from the 104th.  
“So what? The Corps has a new sponsor, that’s it?” Connie asked, looking at the blond with confusion.  
“Yeah, it seems like it. Commander said the topic of Eren never even came up. I’m guessing if there was an ulterior motive, it must’ve had something to do with politics.”  
“Arlert!”  
“Yes!?” Armin jumped up with a salute when an older scout approached their table, a shorter man hot on his heels.

“A messenger from the Alden manor has arrived, commander Smith said to send him to you,” the man explained.  
“Huh? Why Armin?” Sasha wondered out loud, leaning on the table to get a better look at the messenger.  
“Oh, right. I’ve got it,” Armin said to the older man, nodding to the messenger. “Commander told me where to find the contract if the messenger arrived today,” he mumbled to his friends, before gesturing to the man to follow him.  
“Riiight, all captains are in that meeting!” Connie nodded to himself. “Anyway, good thing they didn’t wanna take Eren.”

“I wouldn’t be relieved just yet,” Jean mumbled, watching the short blond leave with the man.  
“Huh? Why?” Sasha asked, tilting her head to the side.  
“Because as a sponsor, Alden could make a request to see Eren, make sure that his money is being well spent. Who’s to say they won’t try to take him like that?”  
“Nah, that could never happen, the commander would send captain Levi with him and no one could pry Eren out of his claws,” Connie said dismissively.

“And I also wouldn’t surrender easily,” Eren cut in, a bit annoyed at the way his friends talked about him as if he were a weapon. Mikasa scooted a bit closer to him.  
“That too,” Connie added just to humor him.

* * *

  
The day of William Alden’s funeral was a decent one - no dramatic rain or harsh winds, a bit cloudy, a bit chilly, but decent overall. His young widow stood by the grave, all tears and sniffles, though Erwin knew they were practiced and almost as fake as all the little speeches his ‘friends’ and business partners had given about the mogul’s goodness and other fictional things. Levi was sick of it - of the whole circus - and only slightly furious at Erwin for ordering him to come. Unfortunately, the one rule everyone - including humanity’s strongest - had to follow was to never be anything but kind to sponsors. Especially loaded ones like Valerie Alden. Their presence at his funeral was more a show of support and loyalty for her future enemies who, of course, were the first ones to raise their glasses and give the prepared speeches.

There was a clear divide among the attendees - those on her side and those on the other. The funeral wasn’t really for William at all, it was mostly her show of power, a declaration of war to anyone who might try to take the Alden empire away from the woman. The many business owners, palace officials, military leaders and representatives of working people from both Rose and Sina who stood on her side, stood there as a warning. Erwin had always know there would be a battle - a dirty one, as it always was with rich men - for pieces of the things William left behind, from his estate to the many businesses and companies he owned. Rich people always wanted more, Levi could see it in their eyes as he stood opposite of them. The way they devoured the gold on the coffin, the diamonds around the widow’s neck - in their minds everything of the dead man’s was up for grabs way before the coffin was lowered into the ground. It was up for grabs from the moment he’d dropped dead.

All the proper gentlemen in their proper suits and silver monocles and top hats were hyenas circling a fresh carcass and Valerie Alden was the lioness defending it. Seeing as he’d signed her contract, Erwin must’ve had faith in her as the head of the Alden family and Levi trusted Erwin’s judgement above all else, so he did nothing to make the power struggle between the groups any more difficult for the woman. He had a few chosen words for some of the gentlemen, regarding some of their words and actions, but he held it all in. That silence fed his soldiers, bought them blades and gas and food, it saved a few people who would’ve been left stranded with dull swords and empty gas canisters outside. Fair things were rare, but their deal was one of them. Fair trade.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming on such short notice,” the widow spoke through her tears, smiling softly at the crowd, “William must be so happy, watching us all from above right now. I know better than anyone how loved he is, bless his heart, thank you for showing and sharing that love on this difficult day.” She leaned on the maid next to her dramatically, as if crushed by the pain of her loss. Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes and crossed his arms instead.  
The charade didn’t go on for long, most of the attendees had come from either the palace or a cushy residence inside Sina and were more than happy to quickly return. The last ones there were the workers’ representatives and the two soldiers.  
“I know you’ll miss him dear, bless his heart! If there’s anything you need, you can always come to us, okay?” The workers’ representative’s wife, a plump older woman with a gentle smile, patted the widow’s shoulder kindly, before following her husband when the Alden nodded and thanked her. They had been standing in the entrance hall, but moved to the study once everyone else had left.

“Thank you for coming. The expression on Lord Miller’s face when he saw you arrive was almost good enough to make this whole circus worth it,” the woman said evenly, dabbing the corners of her eyes with a handkerchief.  
“It was no trouble,” Erwin said politely, waiting for something else by the looks of it.  
“The voting will take place ten days from today. They will push back, _hard_. You’ve seen it yourself - the lords are far from willing or ready to let a woman run anything. Unfortunately for them, with your support, that position is _mine_ ,” she said seriously.  
“I’ll be there,” Erwin reassured her calmly.  
“Good. Thank you. I’m counting on MP switching sides, the people you saw today _will_ go as far as to combine their wealth to push me down, but I’ve already gotten the Garrison on my side. Good thing those guys can’t wait for an opportunity to stick it to man… and the very persuasive Dot Pixis sure does love his liquor.” 

The widow chuckled darkly and Levi was starting to see what Erwin had seen. Much worse than a lioness, maybe more like a poisonous snake - small, but fast and deadly.  
“I hear Zachary is inclined to trust you over most other influential men, thus I’m inclined to trust him. We’re meeting tomorrow. Every palace official you saw today and a few who weren’t brave enough to show will remain at my heel as long as I run the Alden estate. In ten days my influence doubles and when that happens, I’ll be so happy everyone will get a gift. And not just wine.” When she looked at the commander her eyes were sparkling with a dangerous, indomitable desire for power. “When I get that spot in the council, I can _make sure_ you keep the titan shifter. You’re already aware of this, but the palace does not look upon you or him kindly. With that power, I can keep them off your back.”  
“We look forward to your support,” Erwin said evenly.  
“Likewise, dear commander.” Valerie smiled charmingly. “I’ll see you in ten days.”  
“Until then.”

When all the people were gone and the widow was left alone in her house, alone with just her staff and her things, she sat down at the table, took her husband’s spot at the head of it. Valerie sat down and closed her eyes, inhaling slowly, then exhaling as her hands traveled up and onto the table. She opened her eyes when Mylah came in with a bottle of her favourite wine and a glass. She poured the wine wordlessly and stood by Valerie’s side when she was done. The widow had grieved for about half a day on the actual day of his death, which was two days ago, now was a time for a toast.  
“Today, my darling,” she began, taking Mylah’s hand gently, “our future begins today.”

The voting took place ten days later as scheduled and despite the others’ efforts to sabotage her, Valerie was chosen to take her late husband’s spot in the council. The other members begrudgingly congratulated her, followed by the voters, most of whom were sincere with their congratulations.  
“Thank you, commander,” Valerie said, shaking Erwin’s hand with a carefully maintained smile which was not too gloating, but not too humble either.  
“Are you heading back to the estate right away?”  
“Yes, there are a few things I must see to before the next official meeting,” she said in a pleasant, low voice.  
“I see. Then, allow me to walk you out,” the commander said, walking over to hold a door open for the woman.

“Such a gentleman, it would be my pleasure.” She smiled in an almost flirty way, walking at a leisurely pace. Erwin eventually fell into step with her, escorting the woman down the stairs and into the front yard where numerous carriages waited. In front of his stood Hanji and just as Erwin arrived, so did Levi and Eren from somewhere in town.  
“Hello, squad leader, captain and um, what would your name be boy?”  
“E-Eren, ma’am!”  
“Oh, surely not ma’am, darling I am not _that_ old.” The widow chuckled at the horrified expression on the boy’s face, before patting his shoulder. “I take no offence, boy. As you were.”

Valerie turned to look at Erwin and thank him for escorting her when a voice from behind interrupted her.  
“Mrs. Alden, I didn’t get to congratulate you on following in your husband’s footsteps,” Marshall Lawrence, one of the few rich men outside the council who could pitch ideas or push for action just because of his rich family’s history of ‘loyalty’ to the king - also known as getting richer off the backs of their workers and occasionally sucking up to the man when they needed loopholes in laws through which they could avoid paying taxes - said with the fakest smile Valerie had seen yet.  
“Ah, thank you, sir. In the spirit of everything I’ve learned from my dear William, I am more than happy to speak for the people,” she responded pleasantly, shaking his clammy, swollen hand.

“Yes, I've heard you have quite a skilled mouth on you. That you know some pretty unique tricks,” the man said condescendingly, and even Eren couldn’t pretend he didn’t understand the allusion in that choice of words.  
The widow’s smile only grew wider when the man jerked her closer by the hand, his other hand snaking its way around her small waist.  
“Yes, sir! I'm also _very_ good with a _knife_. I'm sure you'd find my knife tricks much more... _thrilling_.” She grinned, resting the tip of her pocket knife against his pubic bone through his pants. The skirt of her dress covered the threatening action from those who were coming out of the building, but the members of the Survey Corps could see the blade and light bouncing off of it from their side.  
“I hope, for your sake lady Alden, that this is not a threat,” the man spat, narrowing his eyes at her.

“I don't make threats, my good sir, only promises,” Valerie said, licking her lips obscenely. He scoffed, stepping back quickly and pulling his hand away as if hers was dirty.  
“I can see now, that some of the rumours about you definitely are true,” Lawrence stated bitterly, looking at her with unconcealed disdain.  
“They're _all_ true. I am a very _versatile_ woman.” She smiled, putting the knife away somewhere among the tonnes of material which made up the dress.  
“I'll bet,” he bit out, leaving with quick steps.  
Valerie watched him go with a satisfied smirk. There were very few things she liked more than putting powerful men in their place.

Biting her lower lip, she turned to the soldiers with a shake of her head.  
“My apologies for that… well, _unpleasant_ to say the least, sight. I was going to thank the kind commander for escorting me before I was rudely interrupted by an entitled rapist.” Eren’s eyes couldn’t have gotten any wider. The woman said such things as casually as one might comment on the weather and with such a dazzling, carefree smile. The boy was even more surprised to notice the usually impassive captain Levi smirking. Then again, squad leader Hanji was trying not to laugh out loud.  
Erwin, like most other big players - Valerie Alden included - knew all the rumours. He knew Marshall Lawrence’s reputation for assaulting the staff just as he knew Valerie Alden’s past of prostitution. He’d never commented on either, but Erwin did imagine Marshall would vehemently deny any and all accusation while the Alden widow would likely shrug and ask something along the lines of ‘And?’ or ‘Your point?’. Some people’s dirty laundry was useful, others’ was no better than daily gossip.

“The pleasure is all mine. Have a safe trip,” Erwin said with his tactful voice, bowing slightly as she curtsied.  
“Thank you. The same to you all. Always a pleasure captain, squad leader, Eren.” With one last charming smile and mischievous wink, the woman turned and walked away.  
Eren’s eyes followed her as she went, stopping next to a tall, muscular man who must’ve been a servant. He took her hand and made sure no part of her dress remained outside the carriage - it was a big dress - before getting in himself. Their coachman directed the horses around the other carriages and the mysterious sponsor was gone.  
“Come on, Eren,” Hanji called, having gotten into their own carriage with the other two.  
“C-Coming!”

“My dear Robert,” Valerie sighed, thinking back to the disgusting encounter with the Lawrence, “men will never learn… that one whore is worth a hundred fair maidens.”  
She drummed her fingers on the sides of the carriage, watching the town blur into a mess of colours as they sped up.


	4. Kindness

The mission to capture the female titan ended up a somewhat success, unfortunately with no little amount of damage to public spaces, private homes and business buildings, as well as a handful of deaths in Stohess District. With results as catastrophic as they were, Valerie’s hands were full and throat sore from yelling and arguing with all the people who were trying to use the event to finally bury the Survey Corps. On her way out of the MP HQ she came across Erwin Smith who was fresh out of a hearing. With a subtle tilt of her head, Valerie turned into a narrow hallway, listening for his footsteps as he followed.

“Tell me you know what you’re doing! Right now!” she hissed, stopping halfway down the corridor and turning sharply to glare at the man.  
“I do,” the commander answered calmly, the victorious glint in his eyes providing a bit of comfort to the widow.  
“Good. Because I’ve spent the morning ripping into people who oppose and slander you and making some _very_ powerful enemies.” Huffing, she crossed her arms. “I have your back, commander, so I hope you’ll have more to show for this than a crystallized cadet,” Valerie growled, leaning into the blond’s personal space.  
“This is only the beginning,” the man stated confidently, without flinching or looking away.  
“I’ll believe that. This time.”

Valerie walked past him and back into the main hall with quick steps, irritated and anxious. The last thing she needed right after acquiring that additional power among the rich decision makers was for one of her strongest supporters to fail her and make a scandal of their incompetence. Erwin had been the most aggressive about pushing her into the council, so his failures would, for the foreseeable future, count as hers, just as any success of the Corps would give her a stronger leg to stand on. She exited the building, shaking her head and biting at the cuticles of her right hand to try and contain the annoyance and stress ripping through her body.

“My lady, are you unwell?” Robert asked politely when she approached the carriage, hissing curses to herself.  
“I am seething with anger, Robert! If it weren’t for Smith’s silver tongue the Corps would’ve been done for. And right now, if they go down, I go down with them. I can’t have my military support failing apart before I sink my teeth deep enough into the council that they can’t push me out. Damn it.”  
Huffing, Valerie climbed into the carriage and crossed her arms as she sat down.  
“To the estate. We’ll have words about this, the Corps and I. I won’t have them ruining our plans,” she said in a low voice, staring murderously through the window.

“If I may-”  
“You may not, Robert.” Valerie fixed her eyes on the man and relaxed visibly at the sight of his concerned expression. “I can’t keep delaying this. You know how it was for us. If someone… If someone had saved us while we were still young or new to that world…” Running a hand over her stomach, Valerie shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek and looking away from her friend which told him the conversation was over.

* * *

“Alright, everyone! We’re going on a little field trip!” Hanji Zoe said excitedly, looking at the gathered cadets from the 104th.  
“Where are we going?” Connie asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.  
“There’s been a request from one of our sponsors to speak with the people involved in the recent capture operation and Eren,” the squad leader said, “preferably younger Scouts, because they wanted to see how we’re raising our soldiers. It goes without saying, but I’ll say it anyway - be on your best behaviour, do not, for any reason, anger the sponsor - unless you wanna eat gruel for the rest of your life - don’t make them uncomfortable and also don’t worry about politics, Levi and I are going too, so we can step in if things go wrong, okay?”  
“Eight of us are going? That many?” Sasha mumbled, crossing her arms.

“Don’t complain, we were invited to dinner, so at least you’ll get fed,” the squad leader said with a shrug. Captain Levi was leaning against the wall with his usual bored expression.  
“Um, is this the person who gifted the Corps all that wine a while ago?” Armin asked, nervously straightening his shirt.  
“Yep. Come on now, we don’t want to keep her waiting!”

The younger ones rode in a horse drawn cart, talking to each other all the way, while the captain and squad leader rode on their own horses right behind the cart.  
“Oh wow, this guy’s loaded,” Connie mumbled, giving a low whistle at the sight of the enormous house in the front of an impossibly huge fenced off piece of land.  
“Keep such comments to yourself,” captain Levi said, dismounting.  
“R-Right!”

A tall man dressed in a nice, probably expensive, new suit appeared at the stairs and descended to great them.  
“Welcome to the Alden estate, the lady is looking forward to meeting you all. Follow me, please,” Robert said, bowing politely before turning around and leading the group inside.  
Connie and Jean exchanged looks at the mention of a ‘lady’, but made no comments out loud. It wasn’t unusual for the Scouts to go around visiting the sponsors - reporting on their progress or future plans, or just entertaining rich people’s kids with their gear and skills - but it _was_ unusual for one to have that many of them over at one time. Mostly they requested captain Levi whose reputation caused curiosity or squad leader Hanji who was their primary source of titan-related knowledge. Valerie Alden was the first to request ‘the titan shifter’, probably because other sponsors were cowardly people, the opposite of fighters and easily frightened at the sole mention of titans, let alone the idea of meeting a human who could turn into one.

The house was spacious and lavishly decorated - no curtain without at least a few lines of golden thread, no sculpture made of materials simpler or cheaper than marble and no fancy vase missing a picture or symbol made out of what was surely real gold. The entrance hall was incredibly high, every sound echoed loudly, even footsteps which made the younger visitors very aware of their own breathing. Whichever way one were to go, they would walk on a royal blue carpet which was as pristine as the rest of the decorations. The butler took them through a living room which had a large fireplace and three comfortable-looking sofas with a fluffier carpet and some kind of animal fur under a low coffee table. From there they turned right into the dining room. There was a long white table which seated twelve, under it another expensive-looking rug, on the right side was a doorway which probably led into the kitchen, they couldn’t see because of the thick crimson curtain which hung there in place of a door, and on the wall opposite of the door they entered through were two tall windows. A figure stood by the left one, a pool of velvet which dragged behind her a sharp contrast to the white floor.

  
“Your guests have arrived, my lady,” the butler said, bowing as the woman turned.  
Jean, for one, was stunned by the woman. Her velvet dress looked heavy and modest, though it did show a bit of cleavage which, considering her figure, was probably the case no matter what she wore. The colour was almost identical to that of the wine in the glass she held in her right hand, it complimented the waves of dark brown hair which framed her face and further cascaded down her back to her wide hips. The wide sleeves of the dress only made her look more royal as she smiled pleasantly, greeting the group with a curtsy.  
“Welcome, soldiers. Please, sit down, dinner will be out in a moment,” she said, her voice perfectly saccharine and light and sultry all at the same time.

She nodded to the butler who disappeared behind the red curtain with longs strides, as the squad leader pushed the cadets further into the room and towards the table.  
“Thank you for the invitation, we’re happy to be here,” Zoe said with a wide smile, taking the first seat on the left side of whoever sat at the head of the long table.  
“I’m glad to hear it. I hope you’ll allow me to pick your brain about titans, as well as the mission after dinner, squad leader.”  
The way the Alden widow smiled was nothing but sweet, yet it was clear from her tone that ‘no’ was not an answer she would accept.  
“Of course.”

The cadets took their seats nervously, most of them on the right, with Mikasa sitting right across from the squad leader, Eren, Armin and Jean next to her, while Sasha and Connie sat down next to Hanji. The captain casually sat at the chair closest to the door, the one at the opposite end of the table. Valerie almost chuckled at the arrogance. Then again, she’d claimed her husband’s spot at the head of the table two days after he started eating in bed because of his sickness, so who was she to judge?  
Lady Alden moved towards the table. With her legs hidden behind the dress, she looked as if she was gliding across the floor, rather than taking individual steps in any direction.  
“Now, of course, I’ve already met captain Levi and squad leader Hanji, I’ve seen Eren once, but for the rest of you this is our first meeting. My name is Valerie Alden, I’m the owner of this estate as well as several unimposing business within Sina and Rose, as of recent also a sponsor of your esteemed branch. A pleasure to meet you all.”

Levi almost snorted at the fake humility and too-perfect smile. Hanji nudged Sasha and the girl jumped in her seat.  
“I- I’m Sasha Braus! Nice to meet you!” the girl shouted, sweating a bit under the woman’s gaze.   
Said woman chuckled warmly, saying “The pleasure is all mine, dear.”  
The introductions continued until everyone’s name was said and the hostess had acknowledged each guest individually. Mikasa was last and just as the widow smiled at her and thanked them all for the polite introductions, three women dressed in the same simple maid uniform came through the curtain, each pushing a cart full of food.

Everything from simple bread and tea to all kinds of pastries, stews, wraps, potato and vegetable dishes as we as - to Sasha’s great delight - several dishes of meat. The last to arrive was the butler with another servant who helped him carry the roasted pig, complete with an apple in its mouth.  
“Y-You’re giving us meat, ma’am!?” Sasha shouted, mouth watering at the sight of it all.  
“As much as you can eat darling.” The woman smiled, moving around her chair, she found the girl quite charming, so she let the ‘ma’am’ slide.  
“"T-T-Thank you for the meal!”" the girl exclaimed and dove right in, ripping the meat off the bone with impressive speed.  
The hostess chuckled. “Oh I like her," Valerie said, walking towards Sasha elegantly. “Don’t hold back, darling, we can always make more.”  
The girl swallowed quickly. “Thank you very much!” she said, sitting up properly as the woman reached out to caress her cheek.

  
“You are a very pretty girl,” the widow said softly.   
“Thank you, ma'am!” Sasha responded enthusiastically.   
The woman pulled her hand away and turned around, walking back to her seat.   
“Where are you from, Sasha?” Valerie questioned.  
“Dauper, a village in the southern area of Wall Rose, ma'am.” Sasha answered.

“Pretty as you are, it's a good thing you were born above,” the woman commented off-handedly, taking a sip of her wine.  
“Above?” Connie mumbled, mouth mostly occupied by food.  
“Above the ground,” Valerie clarified, though the younger scouts only seemed more confused. “Well, I guess children your age might not know about it, but there is a city under the ground we stand on. That's where I was born.”  
“Under the ground?” Jean mumbled, more to himself than in an attempt to join the conversation. He vaguely remembered hearing about it.

“What is it like?” Sasha asked, assuming the woman liked to talk about her hometown as much as the next person. She didn't notice the captain tense at the question.  
“A hellhole,” the woman said evenly. The atmosphere around the table changed instantly. Sasha realised she'd probably asked something she wasn't supposed to. Just as Armin opened his mouth to apologize on her behalf the woman continued.  
“It's very dark and suffocating. The people are dangerous and cunning. Those with thieving skills and questionable morals survive fine, those without a spine starve or get killed… And pretty girls get plucked by one pimp or another and spend the rest of their days in dirty little brothels or get sold to someone else to pay off debt or settle a bet,” Valerie explained, her tone so even and desensitized, she might as well have been discussing the food. The scouts had nothing to say, not even Sasha was still eating. The woman continued.

“Which is why I invest so much of my late husband's money in you. If you can take back Wall Maria and I can get those people out, maybe more pretty girls can survive without struggling the way I did,” the widow said, looking at something very, very far away. Feeling Levi's gaze on her she snapped out of it quickly. “So I am counting on you all,” she added, raising her glass with a wink.  
“We’ll do our best!” Jean bowed slightly, the tension disappearing as the butler walked in and started refilling everyone's cups.  
“I've heard one of you tells stories of a thing called the ocean, is that right?” Valerie asked, crossing her legs leisurely.  
“T-That would be me,” Armin answered immediately.  
“I would love to hear about it, if you wouldn't mind telling me, darling.” She smiled at the boy over her glass.  
“Of course, ma'am,” he responded obediently.  
“Thank you dear. Eat now, you're looking rather thin. Hanji, which one was the titan shifter?” Valerie asked, looking from Armin to Hanji, who seemed most excited to start talking.

“Eren’s the one!” the bespectacled woman answered excitedly.  
“Hmm… I would like to take a closer look at him. That is, of course, if you don’t mind, boy,” Valerie mumbled, fixing her gaze on the soldier in question.  
 _Don’t displease the sponsors._ “Um, sure, I don’t mind,” he answered a bit nervously, glancing at his superiors with uncertainty.  
“Not right now, dear, finish your dinner first.”  
“Yes, thank you.”  
“Now, squad leader, as far as I understand it - the armored titan as well as the really big one which appeared on the outside of wall Maria years ago - those were abnormals, yes?”  
“Correct.”

“I see.” Valerie took a sip of her wine and watched the rest swirl in her glass as she moved it around. “Then, what do you make of the one in the wall?”  
The immediate tension was obvious in the squad leader’s body, it easily gave away her surprise.  
“How-”  
“I keep a close eye on all of my investments,” Valerie said indifferently, “a crystallized shifter is more your field than mine, but those walls are the cornerstone of our existence.” Her sharp gaze fixed on the other woman, almost piercing through her with its intensity. “A lot of politics and _especially_ the pull of religious groups depend on those walls. If there’s something to know about them, that kind of information can be very useful to people like me.”

As he listened to the conversation, Armin couldn’t help but feel like it was the auditory equivalent of watching a snake curl around its prey threateningly.  
“I stuck my neck out for Erwin Smith that day and every day since. I expected to hear this kind of thing from him,” the woman said with a soft sigh. There was a threat in that sentence, the uneasiness of the atmosphere in the dinning room made Armin lose his appetite.  
“The truth is, we don’t know much about the situation yet. I thought I shouldn’t spoil your dinner with bad news, apologies,” Hanji said nonchalantly, though they’d all noticed that the hostess hadn’t taken a single bite the whole time.  
“I see... You'll keep me in the loop as you learn more.”

Her dark brown eyes roamed around the room and settled on Eren who was now silently sitting and staring down at something.  
“Come here, Eren,” Valerie said softly, raising from her own chair to stand on the right side of the table, where he sat. The boy hopped up from his seat and nervously made his way to the woman. When he came to a stop in front of her, Eren realised that he was taller than the widow. In fact just tall enough to be able to get a good look at all of her cleavage. Blushing profusely, the boy directed his gaze at the window behind her, gulping nervously when the woman started circling him.  
“Hmm…” She looked at him, head to toe, from all sides and angles, giving no thought to the rest of the soldiers who watched the scene in silence. “Do you mind if I touch you?”  
Whether the choice of words was intentional or not, Eren couldn’t tell, but it did cause Connie to choke on his food and both Jean and Armin to blush, the taller clearing his throat while the shorter just swallowed uncomfortably.

“Uhh, no?” It was an odd request from anyone who wasn’t on squad leader Hanji’s research team, but Eren knew he wasn’t supposed to anger the woman, even more so considering her previous conversation with the squad leader.  
Valerie stopped in front of him, reaching out to touch the boy’s hair, while staring into his eyes which wavered more and more the closer she got. The woman felt a bit of danger - people from the underground had that sixth sense which only served to alert them if there was someone with questionable intentions close by - and when she glanced at the table, Valerie was surprised to see Mikasa giving her a little glare. Chuckling to herself she pinched Eren’s cheek, watching his eyes dart from her cleavage to the wall and then everything else that was not close to her body, endlessly amused by the innocence of someone who not only fought monsters, but was half one himself.  
“A perfectly normal, handsome young man… How curious,” she mumbled, taking a step back.

“His body’s ability to regenerate is astounding - a tooth, a whole limb - anything can grow back,” Hanji cut in with a jovial smile.  
“As fascinating as that sounds, I’m afraid I must let the boy go, otherwise the girlfriend might not forgive me,” Valerie said, winking at the black haired girl who - as if by flip of a switch - turned pink and looked down at her thighs.  
“M-Mikasa is not-”  
“Just sit down,” Levi interrupted, bored and annoyed with the whole ordeal. Nothing but a waste of time.

Armin, on the other hand, was impressed by the way the woman read and manipulated people into acting a certain way. Mikasa was among the strongest, definitely someone no person would want to make an enemy of, level-headed, calm and logical, except when it came to Eren. The only time she’d spoken since they’d departed from the HQ was to say her name and the woman had found her weak spot with no struggle and used it to flip her mood completely in a charming, easy way which only made her look more impressive. He was starting to see the businessman in her.  
“I assume you’ll stay the night. I’ve already had the rooms prepared and am eager to hear more about the titans - in the wall and outside of it - as well as your future plans,” the hostess said with a dazzling smile. The scouts were aware that they really didn’t have a choice in the matter.

“It would be our pleasure,” Hanji said diplomatically, nodding to the woman.  
“Perfect! Now, is everyone full?” Valerie looked around the table, almost giggling at how dazed Connie and Sasha looked after stuffing themselves into a food coma.  
“Yeah…” Sasha said weakly, leaning back a little and reaching for her belt to make some room.  
“Let us move to the living room then, the sweets will be ready in a short while.”  
“There’s gonna be sweets!?” Connie asked, eyes wide and mouth open.

“Of course. Don’t people your age love sweets?”  
“They do,” Armin said amicably, rising from his seat.  
“Great. Than we can all enjoy a bit of sweetness while Armin tells us about an ocean.”

The living room was warm and cozy, the adults sat together on one sofa, while the teens took up the other two. After a while Robert came in with a whole tower of sweets, some warm tea for the younger ones and the captain, as well as more wine for the widow and the squad leader. Armin started talking with a bit of stutter, but only got more confident and comfortable as he retold the stories he used to listen his grandfather tell. Connie and Sasha dozed off halfway through and the butler appeared with a blanked to cover them as they leaned and drooled on each other, stuffed and satisfied. The younger scouts helped Hanji explain the capture mission and all the circumstances which led to it and Eren told her about his part in it and the many oddities of being a titan-shifter.

They were all starting to slow down and blink a lot after a while and Valerie decided to send them to bed.

“Robert, show the children to their rooms. I'm guessing it's about bed time for them,” she ordered the butler and turned to look at Hanji and Levi.  
“I do hope you'll join me for a drink before you turn in for the night.”  
“Of course.” Hanji smiled.  
The widow watched the younger group disappear into the hallway.  
“They are a good bunch of kids... I wonder how life will break them...”  
The conversation shifted from the Corps’ future plans to funny moments and silly mistakes as the two women drank.

“Oh I find it hard to believe someone as beautiful and intelligent as yourself is not taken already!” Valerie giggled, more than a just a bit buzzed, placing a hand over her mouth politely.  
“Titans might just be my one true love!” Hanji sighed with a wide, silly grin.   
“They say no woman really knows love until she looks at her child for the first time.” The widow shrugged. “Though it sounds like a man-made saying.” Then took a gulp of wine.  
“You have no children?” Hanji mumbled, starting to sway. She’d forgotten that particular piece of information about the woman and just assumed that she, like numerous other moguls, kept her family out of the spotlight to reduce the likelihood of kidnapping and other such atrocities.

“No. No, I don't.” Valerie chuckled suddenly, shaking her head. “Oh, my late husband really did want an heir… Not that I could've given him one,” she mumbled the last part more quietly, but the scouts heard it anyway. Hanji only raised an eyebrow as she took another swing of her wine.  
Rolling the top of her pants down to her pubic bone along with her underwear, the widow revealed two X-shaped scars on her otherwise smooth skin.  
“Money makers get castrated,” she mumbled evenly, running a finger over the left scar.  
Hanji was drunk enough that the statement made her so sad, tears welled up in her eyes.  
“Oh, please don’t cry on my account, it was a long time ago. I’ve since found an ambition that might as well be my one baby. I assume you view you titan research the same way,” Valerie said, squeezing the taller woman’s arm comfortingly.

The squad leader’s words became more and more slurred as time went on, until she finally passed out, snoring loudly. Valerie smiled at the sight before grabbing the blanket that Connie and Sasha had been covered with and draping it over the woman. She tilted her glass and finally emptied its contents, before fixing her eyes on the third adult. Like her, the captain didn’t have dinner, but unlike her, he didn’t eat the sweets either. He went from a fine whiskey at the table to black tea in the living room and didn’t seem tired or drunk or anything really. 

“You don't even get tipsy, do you?” Valerie asked. No one ever drank that whiskey because it was incredibly strong - surely more so on an empty stomach- yet the man seemed perfectly fine.  
The captain said nothing, glancing at his snoring subordinate, before returning his gaze to the hostess.  
“How unfortunate,” the widow commented, putting the glass away. “You must not sleep much.”  
“I don’t need to.”  
“Is that why?” There was a spark of understanding in her eyes. She felt an odd kind of kinship with the man and not only because of the kindness he’d shown her when all she’d known was ruthlessness and pain.

Their lives were so different, one would never assume that there could be similarities between the two. Yet, their origin was the same. They stemmed from the same hell, lived on the same dirty streets, they blood was spilled by similarly cruel, wicked hands. Both were liars, cheats, merciless and scarred. Yet she was a business mogul and he humanity’s strongest soldier. Valerie had a habit of drinking herself to sleep - a very nice option thanks to the winery she owned - the captain didn’t seem to have that as an option. Their scars were different, but essentially the same. The kind that made one restless, rough around the edges, cautious, some times an insomniac. A part of her pitied him. At least she could drink herself to dreamless slumber.

“Anyway, there’s something I’ve been meaning to give you, if you’ll follow me.”  
The man watched her get up and smooth over the wrinkles on her dress with eyes narrowed in suspicion, not moving. Levi was used to going along with all sorts of bullshit to please the sponsors, but fucking them was a line he wouldn’t cross.  
“Heh, don’t worry captain. I don’t bite,” she said, amused by his hesitation. “As a former prostitute I make it a rule to only bed the willing and only for pleasure, never business.”  
“Hmph.”  
He got up slowly, glancing one last time at the sleeping squad captain before following the hostess.  
“Don’t worry, Robert will show her to a room,” she mumbled reassuringly, her soft footsteps almost soundless as she led the way. Stopping in front of a door, she chuckled. “I must be losing my appeal for you to think I’m desperate enough to want business partners in my bed.”

Shaking her head, Valerie pushed the heavy doors open and headed towards her dresser. The captain remained silent as she looked for the coat he’d given her that cold, awful night behind the brothel.  
“Here. I’ve done my best to keep it in a good condition, but you know what life was like downstairs.”  
She handed him the coat, satisfied with the way his eyes widened slightly as he looked over it.

“A kindness is never forgotten. Back then I could’ve only thanked you by getting on my knees, but today I can send you off with a crate of black tea,” she said indifferently, reaching behind her to untie the bow which kept the top of her dress tight around her body. “I’m good to the people who are good to me, you can tell your commander the same thing. I can share what I know, as long as he does the same. A kindness is never forgotten… but neither is withholding of information. I expect our relationship will be more honest from here on. After all I only work with people I can trust.”

The woman turned away, walking to the side of her bed as she loosened the corset-like back of her dress and let it fall around her feet, her bare back turned towards the captain. Having been naked around too many people to count in her lifetime, Valerie often didn’t register undressing in front of others as something indecent. Then again, Levi wasn’t any other man, so she didn’t think much of the situation.  
“I’ll be sure to tell him,” he said, folding the coat and turning to leave.  
“Good. Rest well, captain.”  
The click of the door sounded just as she pulled her nightgown on. Valerie slid into bed with a long sigh.


	5. Ambition

One of the habits necessary for survival in the underground is taking. You want - you take. It took Valerie a while to learn that one, but she did. People took from her every day - her body, her money, clothes, food, customers, they took and took and those who couldn’t take back were left for dead. Eventually she got comfortable with taking which is what made it so easy for her to take the old mogul’s hand, take the ring, take his name, his orders and ultimately his empire.   
Rich men are people you should never tell no. Rich men are who everyone wants to be. 

“A whore from the underground can never be a rich man,” Mylah had told her as they watched the mogul and his entourage walk around the block.  
“I can’t be him… but I sure can fuck him,” Valerie had said and slid the robe down her shoulders, rubbing her hands together both to warm up and make sure her breast were the center of his focus when the rich man looked their way.

Taking was easy, especially for those who had money and power. The Alden widow had both, but she’d learned through the years that some things were no good taken. Some things had to be earned, others were only worth the effort if willingly given. Rats knew to take, but businessmen knew to also give. She gave to her staff, to her workers and business partners and she kept them all in line. Some liked money, others a few extra days off, some liked expensive things and others just liked her. Her husband had been a great threat to many other businessmen, royal families and royal friends, moguls and politicians, but _she_ was greater. Because William had been a businessman through and through, a calculative, greedy man concerned with profit first and _she_ was part businessman, part prostitute. 

The ideal blend of two worlds - both of which had their own rules of conduct and step by step manuals of climbing into the top. The experience from both sides would be what pushed her to the top. So many had taken from her, taken so much, Valerie wouldn’t be satisfied until she was second only to the one who wears the damn crown.

“My lady.” Robert’s voice pulled her back to reality and Valerie turned to look at him.  
“Are we ready?”  
“There’s a problem with the staircase…”  
“Who?”  
“Backard.”  
“Take his kid, that’ll change his mind,” Valerie said indifferently. “Have someone entertain her at our farm, let her play with the animals or something until daddy decides to play ball.”  
“Yes, my lady.”

The butler left her study in a hurry and the widow was alone once again. Her plan was solid, no one could stop her. Her dear husband’s dirty money was more than enough to hire some obedient and immoral henchmen and buy her access to the underground which wouldn’t appear on any paper later on. Things were moving along, slowly but surely.

The descent into the city was among the most dreadful experiences in her life. The widow’s entourage which consisted of maybe three people she actually trusted and a handful of capable, discreet hitmen, passed through the checkpoint at the staircase with ease, a shaking father of a pretty little girl hissing to his subordinates that they were to be escorted back alive and well no matter what. The air was even worse than Valerie remembered, it took her a full 10 minutes to stop struggling to breathe. Robert and Mylah were both tense as they followed her, eyes darting around, watching the rear, the front, sides, up and down and every other direction for potential danger. Falling back into old habits was easier than one would assume.  
“Where to?” the guide who’d waited at the base of the staircase asked her.  
“Velvet touch, or whatever it’s called these days.” Her heavy coat swayed as they went.

Velvet touch, The Pearl and Camellia were the three biggest brothels in the city, all in the same district which was also famous for drug dealing and organ trafficking, as well as smuggling of all sorts of things. They arrived at the district some twenty minutes later and Valerie almost shivered at the repugnant memories which threatened to surface at the sight of the familiar building which still had that ugly, tacky sign. This time around she knew how to read the words velvet and touch. With a click of her tongue, the widow turned to her henchmen. 

“Bring me all the girls from those three establishments, kill anyone who stands in your way,” she ordered evenly, nodding towards the three brothels as they started moving. Once they were dispatched she took a deep breath and pushed the door open, entering the main hall where her auction had been held. With a wave of her hand she sent the rest of the men up the stairs for their assignment and ordered her two friends to wait for her outside. The sound of footsteps she heard in her nightmares almost sent shivers down her spine before he appeared.

“We meet again, Bobby.”  
“Well, well, if it isn't little Valerie. Or should I call you Lilith?” His obscene smirk still made her want to flinch in fear.  
“Seeing as I am not about to strip or pleasure you, you will call me lady Alden.”  
The pimp howled with laughter.  
“Lady!? A whore is a whore no matter how rich. Just because you're getting cleaner clients doesn't mean you're no longer a dirty prostitute,” he growled, walking towards the widow with a sadistic grin.

“I am a businesswoman,” she explained as the man came to a stop in front of her.  
“Oh? A businesswoman, eh?” he sneered. “Call yourself what you will, but you and I both know the moment I bend you over you'll be screaming like the cheap whore you are, as you always did when we had our fun,” he said, twirling a lock of her hair between his thick fingers.  
“And here I was hoping we'd be able to do some business.” Valerie shook her head lightly, hands and legs shaking already. 

“I was going to let you live, I really was, but you leave me no choice,” she bit out, having come with the intention of sparing him, despite all the times and ways he'd abused her, but that rage returned full force the moment he mentioned 'their fun'. Her blood boiled as the bruises which were no longer visible all started to hurt again, the pain, desperation, anger and resentment all came back tenfold and she wanted to kill him almost as much as that first time he'd ‘had fun’ with her.  
She kicked him in the groin before he could grab her ass and the pimp fell to the ground immediately, groaning in pain.   
“You bitch! You'll pay for this!” he growled, curled up to protect his body from further abuse. Watching him writhe, Valerie pulled out her gun and pointed it at his head.  
“W-Wait, hold on, I didn't mean it! We can make a deal!” he pleaded trying to crawl away despite the pain.

“I'm done making deals with scum like you,” she said evenly, firing once, twice, three times. Stopping for a second she took in his motionless face while it still looked like a face. She burned the image of her dead abuser into her brain and then fired again and again and again.  
“M-M'lady!?” A voice of one of her servants pulled her out of that trance. Before her lied a body, but the head was so full of holes the face had turned into a mess of blood and flesh and bone fragments. He'd told her once 'Disobey me again and I will beat you so thoroughly your own mother won't be able to recognise you, filthy skank'. It made her laugh now, as she stood over his mutilated corpse.   
“M'lady, who is that!?” the panicked man asked, taking a step back as he took in the horrific scene.  
“Who knows? At this point, his own mother probably wouldn't be able to recognise him,” Valerie said simply, hiding a sadistic smile of her own as she put the gun away.  
“Have they rounded up the girls?” she asked, finally turning to look at the servant.  
“Y-Yes, ma'am.”  
“Let us go then.”

The brothel employees were all gathered in the hall of the biggest of the three establishments which was Camellia. They were all weary and on edge, of course, now that their employers were dead. Most probably planned to run away, but were waiting to hear her proposition first. As Valerie entered the hall, all eyes turned to her. She saw women, young and old, tall and short, so very different yet all just the same. There were even a few young boys there, with their empty eyes and bruised skin, standing still and obedient like living dolls.  
“Everyone but Robert and Mylah, go wait outside,” she ordered, looking around the crowd, seeing them all get ready to escape if need be. She would've done the same, the moment when there were less guards was the best one.  
“My lady-” One of her bodyguards tried to protest but she cut him off.  
“ _Out_.”

They exited the hall slowly and the woman was left with her butler, maid and the sex workers.  
“I've had your pimps and keepers killed… Don't be so tense, I do not intend to hurt you,” she began, looking around slowly.  
“Then what do you want with us? The above ground folk tired of their own whores?” a woman who seemed a bit older then Valerie spoke sarcastically.  
“What I want is to bring you up,” she said. Many of them gasped, even more turned very suspicious.  
“Who are you?” One of the younger girls asked timidly.

Rolling down the top of her pants and underwear, Valerie showed them her scars. Those from her own brothel knew right away, the others figured it out soon enough, everyone's eyes were wide open now.  
“I am one of you. Well, I used to be. I worked at Velvet touch, they called me Lilith. I tried to run away once. Most of you already know how that ended. Then I started working towards a certain clientele and in the end I was fucking a rich businessman from above. That was my ticket out,” she explained, pulling her clothes back on.  
“Why are you back here then?” a suspicious young man questioned.  
“Like I said, I am here to take you with me. Mylah here worked at Velvet too. She was my wedding gift. I could've had diamonds and villas, but I asked my husband to get me her. She's been working as my maid ever since." Mylah nodded, pulling her sleeves up to show the scars of beating, being cut and having cigarettes pressed into her skin for her customers' amusement.

“I am here to offer you that. I want you to work on my estate. If you don't know any work other than this, I will have someone teach you. Mostly you would be cooking, cleaning and farming. Of course, for that work you will get paid. I wish you'd stay with me for the next three years, but after that period I will let you go and live as you please,” Valerie said.  
“Why three years?”  
“It takes a while to get used to the word and people from above, they are very different from what you're used to down here. In that period I will do my best to help you adjust to living there. I can't have you causing trouble or living the way you do here when I take you with me. You must show that you can adapt, so that I can bring more of us up in the future,” she explained sternly.

“I- I have a younger sister. I can't leave her here,” one of the younger girls cried. Valerie remembered the day she found out her grandmother was not only not looking for her, but gone. How abandoned she'd felt.  
“You can bring younger siblings, but only ones that are your blood. If any of you have children, you can bring them too. Anyone older than you or not related - husbands, boyfriends, friends, parents, grandparents - I can't take them right now. The next time I'll be able to bring this many people will be in about a year, so maybe then if they're still alive, though that is a maybe, not a promise.” The workers looked at each other, many were starting to contemplate leaving their families or friends or whoever was dear to them in order to save themselves of the misery. It was a tough choice, but she knew most would do it. After all Levi and her had done it too.  
“If you are willing to go and serve me for the next three years I will be waiting outside for the next 30 minutes. Come when you're ready and if you have someone to bring, go now, we will leave after the thirty minutes,” Valerie said, turning on her heel, Mylah and Robert following as they exited the hall.

Thirty minutes passed slowly, she kept looking around, a bit skittish. The workers started gathering slowly, the younger girls and boys were first to join her outside, then came the older women, holding each other wearily, some cradling babies or dragging along skinny little boys and girls. The last of them arrived just as time was about to run out, holding the hands of their siblings with blankets full of things from home thrown over their shoulders and tied like bags.  
“Come now, the guards of the staircase will only look away for so long, be quick and be quiet,” she ordered, taking the lead through the dark streets and alleys, taking the odd group towards their freedom.

As they climbed some of them wept, some started grinning - maybe even for the first time in their lives - and all of their eyes sparkled with hope and excitement, just as hers had when William had brought her up. Once they were out they gasped or burst into giggles, looking around excitedly, stepping on the soft grass with their bare feet, squinting at the bright light, gasping at the sight of the sky - so blue, so vast, never ending. The carts and carriages were waiting there and Valerie had them get on. They were obedient, probably because of the children and siblings they'd brought along or because of the shock and overstimulation of being above for the first time.

The size of the mansion only added to their shock as they got off their rides and joined her in the ballroom.  
“Welcome to the Alden estate. It used to belong to my late husband, now it is mine - which means it is yours. This will be your home for the next three years, or longer if that's what you want. I know there are many things to see and explore now that you're all here but please, for the time being listen to the other servants - you'll find that many of them are from the underground as well - and do not stray from the estate. I also understand that you are still doubtful and that some of you are already planning to run away." A few sets of eyes widened at that.

“I know. I was going to do the same thing when I first got here. Maybe steal some silver tableware and sell it so I’d have money to start living the way I want to, with no one to tell me what to do. I assure you - and you can also verify this with Mylah and the rest of the staff - no harm will come to you here, you will be taught how to do your work and you will be paid for it. You and your family will always have a roof over your heads as well as a warm meal. If you or your children and siblings get sick I will have a doctor come, all I ask from you is to work and to trust me enough not to run away.”  
Hearing all these things, some of the women started crying, some of the younger ones looked at each other, seeming ashamed of the fact that they'd wanted to run and the rest were shocked into silence.

“Welcome home. You can rest today, I will see you all at dinner and now you will be shown to your rooms by Robert, Mylah, Cane and Siera. Rest well, I'll see you tonight,” she said, walking away to get a drink and maybe nap for a bit in her room after. Valerie knew her servants would handle the newly arrived bunch well. After all they'd always managed to make suspicious newcomers safe and welcome. She couldn't do everything alone, especially being the woman who now pretty much owned them. But to hear some reassuring words from her older servants ought to put their minds at ease.  
Entering the kitchen Valerie noticed one of her messengers having a drink of water. He put the glass down immediately and, bowing to her politely, asked if there was something he could do for her.  
Pouring wine into a glass she considered it.

“Yes... Would you deliver a letter to captain Levi of the Survey Corps later today?" she questioned, taking a sip of her wine as the man nodded.  
“Good, come to my study in about an hour, I will have written it by that time. Also, have some food while you wait. It's not a short trip to the Corps’ HQ and Mylah mentioned you've been skipping meals lately,” she said, watching the red liquid swirl.  
“A-Ah, yes ma'am! Thank you very much for your concern!” the messenger said, seemingly blushing a little.  
“At ease, darling, have a nice meal.” She nodded at the servant and left the room.

* * *

It was several days later that the captain arrived with Jean, Connie and another captain. The butler greeted the group and led them to the study.  
Levi noticed her newer servants as they passed through the rooms and he could tell they all came from the underground. The way they stood, the way they discretely glanced around, the little things which painted the picture of their rough and merciless upbringing which was much like his own. Old habits die hard, even to that day Levi still ate as quickly as he did before coming up. He was sure most of them did too.  
“I could only bring so many using the excuse that I wanted some cheap workers for my estate to justify this if I'm found out. In a year or so I might be able to go again,” the widow said, knowing he wouldn't respond. “They are all from brothels - Pearl, Camellia and Velvet - but they're learning quickly.” Of course they were, people from bellow adapted quickly, they had to, it was no surprise they made good servants.  
Levi recognised the names of the brothels, especially the last one. He'd lived around that area, near the three, and she'd worked at Velvet. 

“Anyway, I was wondering if you needed extra hands - groundskeepers, someone to work in the stables, a cook maybe? They can do pretty much anything - watch the injured when you’re out on an expedition, run errands, deliver messages, anything you might need. Aside from that, I also have two who want to join the military, your branch specifically, because they long to see the outside.”  
“Hmm, I guess we could use a few more people at the HQ,” the other captain said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
“Let’s discuss it over lunch! I’m sure I can convince you to take more than a few,” the widow said sweetly, looping an arm through the man’s and trying not to laugh at the way the shorter captain rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **A\N:** I probably should've put a disclaimer at the beginning that this is more of a prequel and that most of the 'romance' will happen after the events of season 3 pt.2 (in a **sequel** to this story which I think I'll try to write once the last season starts airing, because although I _do_ read the manga, I'm still not 100% I have the timeline of events right and anime usually cleans up the timeline so it's easily understood), but yeah, sorry I kinda catfished you.

Anyway, there's **one more chapter** left and that's where the 'romance' starts (you'll see why I'm writing 'romance', I don't want to spoil anything) and the story will continue in a sequel. Again, sorry for catfishing you, but thank you for reading <3


	6. Losers

**WARNING:** Spoilers for the end of Season 3 Pt. 2

* * *

The whole debacle with the Survey Corps overthrowing the government was a time of anxiety and uncertainty for Valerie Alden, she thankfully got out of it even more powerful, having helped the Scouts move around in secret and hidden quite a few of them in her factories and residential buildings. She’d helped the workers rebel and pushed the newspaper workers to do their job, pulling strings and cashing in favours while maintaining a mask of innocence on the outside, claiming that she’d been fooled and robbed by the rascals too.

With the new queen in charge - a queen who was inclined to treat Valerie with nothing but kindness and sometimes not-so-concealed favouritism, whether because Valerie was a great sponsor of the Corps or because the girl knew the burden of being a woman with power in a man’s world, she was unsure - her business only bloomed further. The queen elevated her status quite a bit, assigned her funds for her underground project so that she could start bringing people up without having to hide the evidence of that, opened an orphanage for the kids from bellow as well as above and always gave Valerie a chance to weigh in on any and all matters which could potentially concern her and her empire. Men supported by loyal women were hard to stop, but women supported by loyal women impossible.

Valerie became the second woman of the walls, in reputation, influence, wealth and even public support. Things were looking up for the Alden empire, which meant things were looking up for everyone who was hers - friends, servants, workers, partners. At least that’s how it was up until the Survey Corps’ mission in Shiganshina. While the information from the basement was nothing short of revolutionary, the decimation of the Survey Corps took away almost as much of the people’s hope as the new information brought. Erwin Smith was dead, so a new contract had to be drawn up and Valerie requested Levi Ackerman be the one to come collect it.

When the man arrived, nothing about him was out of the ordinary - the typical, cautious posture, the usual bored expression, the flat tone and blunt, curt way speaking - but she knew that was only on the outside.  
“This is the new contract, I’m sure commander Hanji will want to look over it before signing, but I will be expecting it returned in two days,” Valerie said, fetching the thin stack of papers out of her nightstand and placing it on the desk by the door before grabbing her wine glass and taking a slow sip.  
“And you didn’t have a messenger to send for this?” the captain asked bluntly, glancing at the papers before returning his gaze to her.  
“I did,” the widow responded simply, taking another sip.  
They were standing in the master bedroom, him in his casual attire and her in a much more casual and surely much more comfortable fluffy robe.

“So you've called me here to waste my time,” Levi concluded, directing a glare her way.  
“I've called you here to give you the day off. My request was for you to come not just for the contract, but also with a report of what happened on your last expedition. Of course that's not something I need since everyone within the walls has already heard of it,” Valerie began, shrugging casually as she walked over to the nightstand and put her glass down, before turning to look at him with eyes that pierced through that annoyed exterior.

“Erwin Smith is the one who brought you up, I know what that means for people like us. No matter what twisted intentions he brought you up with, a part of you basically imprints on that person. And now that person has died. When William died I had half a day to grieve for him. With the mess that the Corps is right now, you haven't even had that much,” she said, padding over to stand in front of him at the foot of her bed. “Often times people don't want to process their pain or loss, especially when they keep losing. Like a soldier, watching comrades he's lived and trained with die every other month or a woman who spent her youth getting raped upwards of 3 times a day every day. Losers like that sometimes prefer to drown out the pain with pleasure. They get drunk, which we've unfortunately established you're unable to. They get high, which I can't help you with because such substances are forbidden on my estate or they have sex.”

“So you _have_ called me out here to waste my time.” The illusion of an indifferent man was broken only by the dullness of his eyes, which she’d seen before in her own mirror.  
“I called you out here to give you a chance to process or drown. Whether it's pondering it and cursing to yourself on your way back, leaving here to gamble or black out in town for the rest of the day or jumping into a cold river to make the outside of you just as numb as the inside. If you want to go back right away - go, if you want to break something - we have an empty cellar and lots of old plates... _Or_ if you want me to take your mind off of everything… I'm allowing you that choice too.”

The captain was silent for a long time, maybe expecting her to get uncomfortable or take it all back. Valerie patiently waited for him to choose to either walk out or stay in. Under different circumstances he wouldn't have even considering it, that much was definite, but under these, he was. Valerie knew the feeling - drowning by yourself, surrounded by people who can't understand. She could, just like Mylah and Robert could understand her pain, Valerie could understand Levi's. She could be his lifeline. He felt that, so he considered it.

After a long couple of minutes, he took a determined step forward, entering her personal space so aggressively, another woman would've stumbled from the intensity of his gaze and imposing posture. Even as he stared her down, noses almost touching from the proximity, Valerie stayed confidently in her spot, unwilling to make the choice for him and patiently waiting for the man to make it himself. Finally, he ended the wait with a deliberately slow movement of his hands which inched towards her body. He grabbed the sash of her robe and roughly yanked it off, probably expecting her to back down in fear or at least show some uncertainty. Valerie remained perfectly still and unbothered as the garment fell open, revealing her panty-clad but topless figure. 

She raised an eyebrow coquettishly, as if daring him to go all the way with confidence. Despite the alluring reveal of her shapely body, the captain's eyes stayed locked with hers, analysing, searching, waiting for something for another long moment. Once it had passed he shrugged his jacket off, still very much in her space and almost bumping her body with his as the muscles in his arms and back flexed to rid him of the garment. Wordlessly he shoved her back with enough strength to send her flying onto the bed back first, body bouncing slightly from the force of that contact. Valerie wasn't even close to flinching, either the captain was testing her boundaries or he had no idea who he was dealing with. The man unbuttoned the boring white shirt, eyes never leaving hers, shrugged it off and flung it somewhere in the general direction of her desk chair. Valerie watch him move, amused with the show and pleased with the sight of his scarred, but deliciously muscular body.

Of course, it was far from her first rodeo, but the specific situation wasn't so unfamiliar either. There were days when all William wanted from her was to keep his mind blank and take the stress away for a few hours using her body. She was good at that. Despite her unfortunate past, Valerie didn't shy away from the bedroom. She liked sex, as long as it was on her terms and with her consent, and found the prospect of experiencing an unknown side of humanity's strongest rather exciting. Besides, some of the pain of losing William clung to her still and no one was better to soak that up than possibly the only man who understood that kind of bond and the pain of losing it.

When the captain climbed on top of her - now missing his belt as well as socks - Valerie's eyes went back to his. A strong hand pressed into the sheets by her head, his veiny forearm flexing almost painfully as he leaned down so their faces were close enough for their warm exhales to mingle along the short distance between their lips. Valerie didn't break the eye contact, waiting for that last bit of his self control to break.  
“Don't waste my time,” Levi growled eyes narrowing slightly as they filled with a lustful glint.  
“Wouldn't think of it,” Valerie purred, smirking to herself, tingling all over with anticipation.

* * *

The encounter left her pleasantly sore. Levi left right after - dressed unrushed, grabbed the papers and left. She would’ve thought it more strange had he stayed, in all honestly. Valerie was used to lovers - save for her late husband - leaving after. That’s what she considered normal. Maybe it was a twisted expectation instilled in her from the brothel days, but that’s what made her comfortable - having the bed all to herself to stretch, rest and enjoy a bit of peace and quiet after a lot of movement and anything but quiet. She was displeased with the fact that the captain wasn’t a fan of kissing, but not surprised. Valerie had been that way for the first few years above as well. Another remnant of her past, one she was happy to have gotten rid of. Kissing was most pleasurable to her now that she could want and enjoy it. A sentiment not shared by the humanity’s strongest. 

She didn’t hold a grudge. Rare were men who could keep up with her and Levi had proved to be one of them. All that training definitely had more benefits than one would assume, she almost considered taking a soldier as her next lover. Alas, no man could be Levi Ackerman, so her hopes stayed low. With a content sigh and a refreshing stretch, she called for Robert.  
“Yes, my lady?”  
“Run me a bath, will you?”  
“Of course.”

She might’ve been a loser in her past, but in present day, Valerie kept winning. Being a rich man was great.  
The woman threw the covers off and got up, carefully padding to the bathroom where Robert was folding towels while he waited for the bath to fill. He and Mylah had seen her naked more times than any of them could care to count, so she felt perfectly comfortable creeping in with nothing to cover her body.  
“Should I stay to scrub you back?” Robert asked, brushing her hair back as he reached for a tie. He reserved all affectionate gestures for when they were alone.  
“Yes, please.”  
“Very well.”

Valerie sunk into the bath with a moan. Hot water was a luxury unheard of bellow, unless for maybe the richest drug dealers or smugglers. In her time down there Valerie hadn’t had a single hot bath, so now that it was something she could just do any time, all her baths were hot and full of fragrant bath salts and soaps. She rewarded all her staff with that same luxury.  
“I’m feeling productive, Robert. Could you bring the documents for the expansion of my tobacco factory to the study after my bath? I think I’ll start working on that today.”  
“Of course,” he answered, grabbing a sponge as she sat up in the tub to make it easier for him to reach her back. “Could it be that you’ve finally found yourself an equal?” her friend asked teasingly, scrubbing her skin with the rough sponge and then running a gentle hand over the red trails. Valerie smiled at that.  
“Maybe~” She chuckled, flicking a bit of water at the man. “What about you? Have you picked out a ring for Matthew already?”  
“It sounds much easier than it actually is,” the man complained, sighing.

“That’s because you’re a perfectionist, Rob.” She giggled happily at the thought of her friend getting engaged.  
“Only the best for the people I love - isn’t that _your_ motto?”  
“Touché.”  
“But really - do you think there could be more than sex between you and the captain?”  
“Hmm, I wonder.” She clicked her tongue, leaning back when he pulled his hands away. “I still feel like the only man who could ever be my equal is you.”

“Did I ever tell you that hot water makes you babble, Val?”  
“Oh, boo! Just take the compliment.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Cool, get out now.” She grinned when he shook his head at her.  
“Oh, boo,” Robert deadpanned, leaving the bathroom.

Sinking into the water up to her neck, Valerie considered the question. Levi, her equal?   
“Hmph… No man is my equal,” she decided, whispering to herself, all alone in the bathroom.  
Damn Robert and his tendency to dig around in her brain and leave her full of questions. It wasn’t weird of him to ask - she was still young, mid-twenties, and her ambition was fulfilled, she had money, influence, everything - she _could_ remarry…but the captain. The captain wasn’t that kind of man and Valerie wasn’t so sure she wanted to be someone’s wife again. Her fingers inched towards the scars on her lower abdomen, twitching uncomfortably when the pads grazed the rough skin. Valerie bit the inside of her cheek and threw her head back, sinking into the water up to her nose, hair be damned. 

Damn Robert. Her thoughts remained occupied by the captain. They didn’t have much in common, didn’t have much history, they didn’t seem a likely pair.  
“I guess… he’s not that bad,” she mumbled to herself, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply.  
There was work to do, bath time was time for meditation, so she exhaled slowly, emptying her mind of it all, leaving it blank and unfocused, enjoying the heat of the water, the fragrant steam and darkness of the back of her eyelids which coaxed her senses into relaxation.

* * *

Done! So, as I've mentioned, this is pretty much a prequel to the actual romance which I think I'll try to write once the final season starts airing and I get a clear idea of the timeline. If you've made it this far - thank you! And if you are interested in the sequel keep an eye out for that. Overall, I just needed to get this idea out of my head so I could get around to finishing the seven WIPs I have Jesus Christ. Anyway, thank you for clicking, reading, commenting and have a lovely day~!

 **BNHA:** [Tamaki x Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994986), [Katsuki x OC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017672/chapters/47398591), [Katsuki x Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444174/chapters/48504758), [Kirishima x Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649930/chapters/51625867), [Hawks x Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698287), [Sir Nighteye x Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936433), [Natsuo x Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173376/chapters/52932781), [Shōto x Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367185/chapters/53436952), [Dabi x OC ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479694/chapters/53714521), [Dabi x (other) OC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630023/chapters/56711170)


End file.
